federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Landon Sparks
Landon is the twelfth child of the Sparks family. He choose to remain a civilian rather than attend the Academy. While raised with deep conservative roots, he has found his own way to privately rebel, while also expressing himself, through tattoos. He has an interest in plant development, and specializes in horticulture. Background Information Born to the Sparks family, Landon was number 12, and often felt lost in the middle of the large clan. He was closest with his sister, Megan Bell, and helped raise Vincent Sparks and Willow Sparks when they were babies. After Megan started her own rebellious streak, he found himself wanting to do the same. However, he didn't want to outwardly defy his mother, and choose instead to tattoo himself in secret. Inspired by Ray Bradbury's, The Illustrated Man, each of his tattoos expresses an emotion, or tells one of his personal stories. The only person who knows of his tattoos is his former girlfriend, Lina. After he moved out of his parent's home, he studied Horticulture at the University of Texas. Upon graduation, he has worked in various greenhouses and arboretums. He owns a cat named Mr. Diabolical, or Mister for short. Landon has deep family values, and is very selective of any sexual content to ensure that the rights and feelings of the women involved were considered. While Landon will defend those that he loves, he still yearns for his mother's love, and takes care to not outright defy her. During the conflict between his sister and mother, he choose to not get involved, even though he was closer to his sister. Eventually, when sides did have to be chosen, he choose Megan. His mom did not outcast him, as he expected she would, so he continues to walk the line. He later reconnected with older brother Caleb Hedrin and younger sister Theresa Sorna in 2407. Personal Life Lina Hampton (2406-2407): Landon first met Lina in 2406 in an arboretum. Desiring to take things slow, they started with hand holding and chaste kisses. As the attraction grew, so did their affections. Eight months after dating, Landon lost his virginity to Lina. He loved her deeply, and planned on marrying her. However, in June of 2408, Landon walked in on Lina having an affair with a friend. She tried to apologize, blaming alcohol and that it was the first and only time she had cheated on him. Holding on to his family values, it was not something that he could forgive, and he ended the relationship. Matilda Weiss (2408-2409): Landon first met Matilda over an online dating site. They met in person and realized they had a lot of things in common. They dated extensively but Mattie was unable to commit. When she was moved to Earth by a Presidential Order, the couple broke up. Current Spouse(s) Mylee Piper Landon met his wife, Mylee Piper, in 2409 when he did some construction for her restaurant on the new Beta Wolfe station and on Earth. They became friends while he was dating Matilda, but didn't become serious until after the break up when Landon realized the one he liked all along was Mylee. They eventually got married and bought a large family farm where several of Landon's siblings and their families built homes. They have one child together. Children Landon has one child with Mylee Piper named Oscar Sparks. Landon has one step-child with Mylee from Sidney Piper named Nadiyah Piper. Landon adopted his sister's daughters, Hazel and Iris. Education and Career Landon attended University of Texas (2395-2399) and graduated with a degree in Horticulture Studies. Upon graduation, he worked for BioLabs - a Federation based company with a focus on horticulture development on Earth. During the time with the company, he has worked in several of their labs, greenhouses, and arboretums. In 2408, BioLabs started expansion to other parts of the Federation. Landon requested a transfer to Bajor, to be closer to Megan and Vincent, as well as to oversee the Bajoran lab. When they moved to Earth, he met his wife and settled on a farm in Washington State. 2 Landon Sparks Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2377 Category:All Characters